The Lion Guard Janja vs Kion: The fight for Jasiri's Love
by Red-Eye Kill
Summary: Title says it all. Kion is in love with Jasiri and Janja develops deep feelings for Jasiri. They fight for her attention.
1. chapter 1

**I do not own any characters of the lion guard/Lion King. They belong to Disney.**

Ch.1 Kion

The Lion Guard followed Jasiri through the Outlands. "Thanks for saving us back there Jasiri." Kion thanked as he walked by her side. "No problem" Jasiri laughed, "You guys helped me before."

"Yeah, but we're also friends." Kion gave her a warm smile.

After a few more minutes of walking they finally reached their destination, Flat Ridge Rock. "Well, here you are Lion Guard. Back to your Pride Lands." Jasiri said. "Thanks Jasiri. We appreciate it." Beshte said as he walked past her to Flat Ridge Rock. "Yep. Thanks. It was good seeing you again." Ono said as he flew to the top. "Yeah, hope to see you again." Fuli said passing by. "Yeah, yeah, we could come back one of this days and visit you once in a while." Bunga said with exitement. Jasiri laughed, "Thanks, Lion Guard. It sure was nice to see you again."

As the rest of the Lion Guard left, Jasiri noticed that Kion wasn't with them. She turned and saw him next to her. "I appreciate everything you do for us Jasiri. Thanks for all your help. And I really do hope to see you again." Kion said gently and gave her another warm smile. "Thanks Kion. It was really nice seeing you." Jasiri smiled. "Kkiioonn!" Bunga's voice was heard from above. "Coming!" Kion shouted back. "Bye Jasiri." Kion headed to the Pride Lands. "Bye Kion." With that they took seperate ways. The Lion Guard to the Pride Lands and Jasiri to her territory.


	2. chapter 2

Ch. 2 Janja

Jasiri made her way to her turf. She got lucky that Janja wasn't in his turf since she had trespassed to help the Lion Guard to Flat Ridge Rock. Once she made her way out she sighed in releif and ran to her territory. Little did she know, that flying above her was a vulture, who is close to Janja.

"Jasiri, where were you?" Madoa asked. "I helped the Lion Guard get back to the Pride Lands." Jasiri laid down on the side of the cave. She curled up in a tiny ball. "Jasiri, why do you have a bruise on your back leg?" Madoa got next to her sister and observed her bruise. Jasiri lifted her head up and looked at the bruise. "Oh, You see I didn't just led the Lion Guard to their home, I also helped them fight off jackals. That's the result of this." Madoa looked at Jasiri, "It's not that bad, but you need to be more careful." "I will." Jasiri smiled. Madoa headed back to the others and Jasiri rested her head on her paws.

"You saw Jasiri in our turf?" Janja asked Mzingo. "I saw her when she got out a few minutes ago." "Yeah, I could smell her sweet scent when we got back." Janja growled. "And since she was on my turf I'll go and teach her a lesson. Madoa and the rest of her clan head out looking for food before midnight. Jasiri always stays behind looking after the pups. I'll have her to myself and finnish her of." Janja laughed.

Madoa headed outside her turf with other hyenas from the clan. "Alright, Jasiri. We're going now." "I'll take care of the pups." Jasiri said. Madoa and the clan left to scavenge. Jasiri went back to the cave. The pups were asleep along the caves walls. Jasiri laid down next to the pups.

Wema woke up. Jasiri was no where in sight. The young cub left outside. She stopped at the watering hole and drank up. Soon as she was finnished, she turned slowly to head back to the cave only to see a big shadow in front of her.

Jasiri was walking on the back of her terrritory. She heard a sudden yelp. "Wema?" Jasiri headed back. When she got to the watering hole she caught the scent of a hyena she knows so well. "Janja?" she whispered and headed inside the cave. "Well, it's about time you arrived." Janja stood in the middle of the cave. Jasiri looked around. There was no sign of Tunu and Wema. "Where are the pups?" she asked. Janja approached Jasiri. "The pups are fine, Jasiri. But let's not talk about them. This is about you enetering my turf." Jasiri took a step back everytime Janja approached. "I...I was just passing by. Where are the pups, Janja?" "Oh, I'm not going to tell ya where the pups are until I teach you a lesson."

Janja pounced at Jasiri. Jasiri ducked out of the way. Soon as she turned Janja pinned her. He was about to land a bite when Jasiri kicked him. She pushed Janja into the caves wall. Jasiri bit his leg. Janja growled in pain. He mustered enough strenght to push Jasiri to the ground. He got on top of her and held her down. Jasiri struggled but Janja held her front paws. Janja landed a bite on her neck. Jasiri yelped. She tried to push him off but Janja still had her neck on his mouth. "Give up Jasiri." Janja said as he held Jasiri's neck. "I give up! Just let me go!" Jasiri squeeked. Janja let go of her neck. Jasiri exhaled. She touched her neck. Janja licked hid paw, the one Jasiri bit on. "Where are the pups?" Janja looked at Jasiri. "Down there" Janja signaled a hole. Jasiri went over to the hole. Tunu and Wema looked up. Jasiri got them out of there. First, she picked up Tunu and then Wema. "And you better not enter my turf anymore." Janja headed outside. Tunu and Wema whined. "I'm just glad you're both okay." Jasiri patted Tunu's head as Wema hugged Jasiri's other paw.

Janja was making his way out. "Janja!" He turned and saw Jasiri walking to him. He noticed the teeth marks on her neck. "What is it?" Janja asked. "You don't want me to enter your turf, in that case I don't want you to enter mine." Jasiri looked into his eyes. "Deal. Stay off mine and I'll stay from yours." Janja limped back to his turf. Jasiri went inside her cave.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 A plan and invitation

Janja walked back to his territory. Upon entering he heard flapping. Something then landed behind him. "Mzingo?" Janja limped to him. "You're still here?"

"I might say I came back a while ago after you left." Mzingo gave Janja a hard look,"What happened to your leg?"

"That's none of your concern. What do you want?" Janja asked.

"I have some piece of news for you from the Pride Lands." Mzingo informed, "Simba,Nala, and Kiara will be visiting the Backlands due to some sort of peace offering from a leopard. The Lion Guard will stay behind, however, they're going to be busy keeping animals away from mudslides from last night's big rain storm." Janja thought for a while. "Interesting..."

"We could use this to our advantage" Mzingo said. "Is your leg going to be fine? It seems...bad." Janja grinned. "We CAN use this to our advantage!"

"Did you listened to what I asked you about your leg?"

"Doesn't matter. I also injured Jasiri. Now, I have a plan for tomorrow morning, Mzingo. And we're gonna need your flock."

Madoa groaned. "Ugh! Jasiri, how could you let this happen to you?" Madoa took a closer look at Jasiri's neck. It had red teeth marks. "He's the one that came here." Jasiri explained. "And what did he want?" Madoa gave her sister a serious look. "Well...he came to threatened me to stay away from his turf." Jasiri said,"And then we made a deal that involves none entering our turfs."

"So you entered his turf again?" Madoa exclaimed,"Jasiri! Don't do that! Janja's not a good hyena. He could've killed you!"

"Madoa, I'm fine." Jasiri said getting up,"I just need a rest." Madoa sighed as her sister laid down and placed her head on her paws.

Morning came as the sun started to rise covering the Pride Lands in light. The Lion Guard had just finnished their morning patrol as they were now regrouping.

"Lion Guard, everything good with the morning patrol?" Kion asked as the whole team got together.

"Yep! All done Kion" Fuli said and the rest agreed. "Great! I'll be back in a while" Kion took off.

"Kion! Where are you going?" Fuli yelled out. "Yeah. Where you going Kion?" Bunga asked out.

"You'll see when I come back!" Kion yelled back without turning to his friends as he continued running to his destination.

Moments later, Kion reached the Outlands. He panted a little, then continued running.

"Are you sure your neck doesn't hurt?" Madoa asked her sister. "I'm fine Madoa. Don't worry about me." Jasiri said as she headed outside ger turf.

"Where are you going?" Madoa asked getting in front of Jasiri.

"Just going for a walk" Jasiri answered.

"No! Yesterday you got injured two times. You're going to stay here today until your neck heals."

"But it doesn't hurt." Jasiri lowered her ears.

"Jasiri!" Jasiri and Madoa turned to the entrance of the cave. They saw Kion running towards them and stopped once he was in front of them.

"Hi Madoa." Kion greeted. "Oh...hello" Madoa smiled. "Kion what are you doing here?" Jasiri asked.

"Jasiri. I...I came here to invite you over to the Pride Lands." Kion smiled hoping for Jasiri to accept. "What?!" Jasiri had a confused look. "I can't go there!"

"But...you went before" Kion tried to convince her. "Yes, that was because I went looking for your help. But inviting me to the Pride Lands?"

"Doesn't the king have hyenas banished from the Pride Lands?" Madoa asked.

"Yes." Kion got a little nervous but then smiled,"But my family isn't in the Pride Lands right now. And I really want Jasiri to come spent time with me. I mean the Lion Guard. In the Pride Lands so we can show her around"

Jasiri and Madoa looked at each other. "Well, in the Pride Lands there isn't much danger so go ahead." Madoa smiled at Jasiri. Jasiri smiled back.

"Alright then" Jasiri accepted. Kion gave a big smile. "Perfect! Let's go" Kion and Jasiri left to the Pride Lands.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 The Attack!

Janja with his crew and Mzingo with his flock stood on a top hill of the Outlands overlooking the Pride Lands.

"Alright, Mzingo I'm gonna need you to go and take a look." Janja said. Mzingo nodded and flew above to the Pride Lands.

"You brought Jasiri to the Pride Lands?" Fuli asked. The Lion Guard stood looking at Kion with Jasiri by his side.

"Yeah. I brought her to the Pride Lands to show her around." Kion said giving Jasiri a smile. However, Jasiri had a look of concern on her face.

"What if the king finds out?" Ono asked. Beshte nodded wanting to know as well.

"Relax. When Kion tells them about Jasiri and how we're friends with her, he'll allow her into the Pride Lands." Bunga got in front of Jasiri, "Come on! Come on! Come on! Let's show you the Lion Guard lair, Jas!"

"It's alright Jasiri. Go ahead." Kion insisted. Jasiri nodded and followed Bunga. Kion turned to the remaining Lion Guard members. "You don't have to tell my dad about this. I brought her since my family isn't here. Can I count on you on not to tell my father? I'll tell him about Jasiri soon as possible when he clears his business with many of the Pride Lands leaders."

Fuli, Ono, and Beshte shared looks. Fuli and Beshte smiled. "Don't worry, Kion. We don't have to say something. After all, Jasiri is a friend." Fuli said. "We wouldn't want her and you to get in trouble." Beshte said. Kion smiled and looked at Ono.

"Ono? What about you?" Kion asked. "Well, just like you said, We don't have to say something. And Jasiri is a friend." Ono smiled. Fuli and Beshte smiled at Ono. "Great! Thanks guys." Kion said with a smile. "No problem, Kion" Fuli said as they all headed to the lion guard lair.

Mzingo came to Janja. "Well?" Janja asked. "The Lion Guard seem to be going to their lair. And I saw a pack of zebras not so far from here and far from the Lion Guard lair." Mzingo snickered.

"Great!" Janja turns to his crew, "Time to attack, boys." Janja laughed and so did the other hyenas as they headed to the Pride Lands with Mzingo and his flock following.

The Lion Guard reached the lair. "And this is where we hang out. Not all the time because we are busy patrolling the Pride Lands." Bunga said to Jasiri who looked around. "This place is nice." Jasiri said. "Thanks" Bunga said. Fuli, Ono, Beshte, and Kion rolled their eyes before smiling. Bunga continued to show Jasiri around. Fuli and Beshte accompanied her.

"Ono, go have a look around the Pride Lands. We still need to make sure they are safe." Kion said to Ono. "Affirmitive." Ono took off.

A splash was heard and a loud groan. Kion turned to the guard and saw Jasiri walk to him. "What happened?" Kion asked. "Looks like, Beshte splashed Fuli and Bunga keeps laughing. Kion could hear Bunga's laugh and Fuli's irritated groans.

Kion chuckled a little. He stopped when he took notice of Jasiri's sad expression. "Jasiri, what's wrong?" Kion got close. Jasiri sighed, "I really appreciate what you're all doing for me but I don't want you guys to get in trouble by bringing me here."

"You don't need to worry about that Jasiri" Kion said, "Just enjoy yourself here. Me and the guard decided to let my father know." He smiled. "That's the risk you're going through because of me" Jasiri said, "I should get back to my turf now."

"Wait! Don't leave yet." Kion said as he got in front of her. "And there's no problem at all Jasiri. We know what we're doing." Jasiri frowned. "That's just what I mean. You don't have to-"

"Kion! Kion!" Ono interrupted flying in. The rest of the guard listened. "Janja and his hyenas are attacking the zebras! So is Mzingo and his flock!"

"Lion Guard let's go! 'Till the Pride Lands end..." "Lion Guard defend!" The rest of the Guard headed down to the Pride Lands. Kion was left behind and looked at Jasiri. "Come. We could use your help Jasiri." Kion said and headed with the guard. Jasiri thought for a while and followed them.

Zebras were running around. "Get them Boys! Lead them to the Outlands!" Janja shouted. Mzingo and his flock headed down helping the hyenas gather the zebras together.

The Lion Guard arrived and so did Jasiri. "Beshte, Bunga, Fuli, you three go for the hyenas! Jasiri, Ono, you're with me!" The guard went into action.

Fuli gathered the hyenas and Bunga kept them in place as they both distracted them making Beshte attack them. Kion, Ono, and Jasiri went for the vultures. Ono pecked them away from the zebras, Kion and Jasiri pounced on a few scaring them away.

Janja was unaware of this and continued chasing zebras. A zebra got away from the pack. Janja chased it.

Jasiri pounced on Mzingo. "Jasiri?..." He got surprized and ruffled his feathers. Jasiri got off and Mzingo flew above noticing the hyenas and flock were defeated and there was no sign of Janja.

"Where's Janja?" Kion looked around. Ono flew above and saw Janja. "He's- Ahh!" Mzingo tackled Ono to the ground. "Ono!" The guard yelled. Jasiri however followed the gaze Ono had before he was tackled. She saw Janja chasing a zebra. Jasiri gasped and chased after Janja.

"I almost got you!" Janja yelled as he reached the zebras tail. He tried to bite it when the zebra kicked him. Janja got up and chased the zebra. Jasiri panted and stopped. She had to do something. She then took notice of a path that went the same way and followed it.

"I got ya! I got Ya!" Janja yelled like crazy and pounced at the zebra. He then felt something hit him to the ground hard. He groaned as the pain in his leg returned. Janja opened his eyes to find himself on the ground. The zebra was no where. He looked up.

"Jasiri!..."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 A promise before a goodbye

"Jasiri, get off me!" Janja yelled. He growled. The pain in his leg had come back and Janja couldn't take it. He pushed Jasiri off and quickly got up to lick his injured paw. Jasiri stood up and walked up to him. She was going to regret asking. "Janja, are you alright?" She got closer. Janja pinned her and growled at her face.

"Where's Janja?" Kion sniffed the air. "Hey, where's Jasiri?" Bunga asked looking around. "What?!" Kion asked and quickly looked around. He growled and turned to Mzingo who flew away with the rest of the crew following.

Fuli calmed down the herds. Kion turned to Ono. "Ono?" He questioned. "Kion, I'm sorry, but my wing..." Ono showed Kion his injured wing. "I'll try" Ono said and was about to take off when Kion stopped him. "That's alright. Take a rest Ono. I'll search for Jasiri and Janja. You guys help Fuli calm the herd and lead them back to their grazing ground." Kion took off to find Janja and Jasiri. "You got it Kion!" Bunga yelled back before him and Beshte headed to the herd.

Janja raised his paw to hit Jasiri but the pain kept him from doing so. Instead, he got off Jasiri and licked his paw. Jasiri got up and took notice of Janja's paw. The same paw she bit on last night. She kept a short distance from Janja.

"Janja, are you alright?" Jasiri asked. "Silly to ask when you were the one who caused this." Janja motioned for his paw and continued to lick it. "You should be going back to the Outlands." Jasiri said. She didn't want to feel guilty of the pain she inflicted on him. Janja stopped licking his paw and looked up at her.

"What are you doing in the Pride Lands? And why'd ya stop me? This is between me and the lion guard! It has nothing to do with you!" Janja barked. He growled as he tried walking on all his four paws. Jasiri looked behind her and then back at Janja. "Your crew got defeated. Your plan failed, so you better head home, now."

"You don't tell me what to do." He was about to launch at Jasiri but stopped when he took notice of the shadow behind her. "That's enough, Janja" Kion approached them. "Go back to the Outlands!" Janja growled before leaving.

Kion turned to Jasiri. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, he didn't." Jasiri sighed. "Is the rest of the guard okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for stopping Janja before he could caught any zebra." Kion said before groaning.

"What's wrong?"

"Ono is hurt. He got his wing injured."

"Oh no. Let's go back on check on him." Both Kion and Jasiri headed back to the guard.

Janja arrived to the Outlands. "Janja, we thought something happened to you." Cheezi said as he and Chungu saw Janja limping. "Another plan ruined! All thanks to Jasiri." Janja growled Jasiri's name. Mzingo flew down to them. "What about your paw? Looks bad."

"It doesn't even hurt much" Janja said and started walking but the pain from his paw made him yelp. "Ugh! Jasiri pounced on me hurting my paw even more!" Janja groaned. Mzingo scoffed. "Guess you won't be moving in a while."

Janja gave Mzingo a dead glare. Chungu gasped, "Is he going to die?" Mzingo facepalmed while Janja growled at Chungu.

The Lion Guard had taken Ono to Rafiki. They stayed there for a while, listening to what Rafiki had to say. Then they took Ono back to the Lion Guard lair.

"Don't worry Ono. As long as you heal, you'll get better. And there's no need to feel left out." Kion said.

"Yeah, you'll be back to flying in no time." Bunga said, "In a few weeks."

"And this time you can't fly. It's your wing that's injured, not your eye." Fuli said giving Ono a serious look.

"You should really stay here, Ono. We don't want you to get more injured." Beshte said.

Ono groaned. "Rafiki did say to follow the method he gave me, and if I do...I'll get back to flying." Ono sighed. "Everything will be fine Ono. Don't worry." Beshte encouraged.

Kion took notice of Jasiri leaving. He went up to her. "You're going back?" He asked. "Yeah, I think it's best" Jasiri said with a smile. "What?"

"Well, Kion you saw how everyone got scared when we came upon Rafiki's tree and then-"

"Jasiri. That doesn't matter." Kion interrupted with a serious look. "I invited you here. The one day my family isn't here and you want to leave? I don't want you to leave." He tried as possible to make her stay.

"Kion." Jasiri gave a serious look, "Isn't this suppose to be my decision?" She tried saying it in the most nice way she could. "And, I really appreciate you bringing me here. I appreciate what all of you did. And even if I liked to stay, I bet none of the other Pride Landers would want that. The best thing is for you to choose to leave rather than to let others kick you out."

"I guess." Kion gave a thoughtful look. "But if you go, next time I invite you, could you come? Without exceptions?" He was hoping for her to say yes. Jasiri thought it over. "I promise. And sorry Kion"

"That's alright, Jasiri. As long as we get to see each other again. Without letting either down." Kion smiled. Jasiri returned the smile before heading back to the Outlands with Kion who offered to accompany her to Flat Ridge Rock.

"Well, I look forward to your next visit." Kion said hopefully. Jasiri giggled. "And I look forward to seeing you again." Jasiri went back home as so did Kion to his.

Mzingo spied from above. He looked the direction of Jasiri. "You're back and Janja told me to inform you when you did." The vulture said to himself and flew to Janja's volcano.

 **Not good at naming chapters that describe chapters but...oh well.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Reaching an Agreement

Jasiri was making her way to her turf. She looked around to make sure there weren't any jackals or hyenas, from Janja's clan, around. So far, no one was around and it was a good thing. However, she couldn't let her guard down. The Outlands is a dangerous place since most of the animals that reside are bad ones that have been banished from the Pride Lands. Even if she could find her way to escape every kind of danger; rockslides, territorial clans, or her enemies, she always felt unsafe walking around the Outlands alone. But she did have a path that wasn't dark, like the other ones, that made her feel safe from all the others.

As she continued through the Outlands, she saw the path that gave her comfort. Her positive side rose as she made her way to that path with a smile. This meant she was almost home.

Just when things couldn't go bad, she caught a familiar scent. She smelled the area but the scent came from above. She lifted her head up and there was indeed someone familiar.

"Mzingo?" She saw as the vulture circled around the path she was on. _What is he doing?_ Jasiri questioned herself and her curiosity got her to speak.

"Mzin- Ah!" She felt something hard hit her to the ground. Her face was smashed to the floor and tried to get up but something held her down. Her head felt heavy. She took a side-way glance and got the view of her attacker.

"Janja! Get off me!" Jasiri tried to lift herself up from the hyena but her head stayed to the ground. That's when she took notice that Janja's left paw took hold of her head while the other was plain on the ground.

Janja growled before giving one of his evil grins. "Jasiri, surprised to see me? Just like I was surprised back when you took me on in the Pride Lands?!" He came close to her side, growling at the right side of her head.

"What do you want Janja?" Jasiri asked trying to show no signs of fear and continued to try and break free from his grip. " 'What do I want?' If I remember correctly, you attacked me back at the Pride Lands just when I was about to get that zebra! Because of you, we have no food!" Janja growled in her ear. "Yeah..."Cheezi agreed. "We have no food" Chungu growled.

Jasiri made a whimper when she hurt herself dragging her face to break free since the injury in her neck kept her from succeeding. "What's wrong? A pain in the neck?" Janja teased with a grin. The other hyenas laughed at his joke. She took another side-way glance at Janja trying to see when he'll try and finnish her. That's when he looked down at her.

"Ya know, I should finish you, but my scheming side says to target something you hold precious...or someone" Janja growled, "Just like you made me miss my opportunity on catching that zebra." Janja lowered himself and was about to land a suffocating bite on Jasiri. He placed his teeth on her neck, wanting to make her suffer before he could completely get rid of her. Jasiri had to think of a way to distract him.

"If you weren't so greedy and respected the circle of life, you and your crew would not be suffering hunger!" Jasiri said closing her eyes, hoping she got his attention.

She did! Janja got his mouth off her neck and gave her a serious look. "In case ya haven't realized, the lions gave us this role! Putting themselves over everything and everyone! Our ancestors knew that if we didn't do something about it, we'd make a low point of ourselves." He kept his grip steady and strong.

"'A low point of ourselves'?! Because of our ancestors and YOUR actions, we are more miserable than ever!" Jasiri growled. "Ha! Even you admit we're living a miserable life." Janja laughed. He loosen his grip a little. Jasiri took notice but continued to get him distracted. "I admit it. Lions never trusted hyenas even before our ancestor's actions because we were thought of to make fun of the circle of life with our laughs and jokes." Janja smirked.

"But that was still no reason for us to commit bad actions. Because of that, we lost total trust of everything we held close. Because Scar promised us a better life, we fell for him thinking we could have more than what was less given to us. Instead we made ourselves bad profiles but not all hyenas were in it. Some knew it was a bad idea but we had nothing left to lose. And look where it got us! These bad actions made us lose not food but trust!"

Jasiri widened her eyes when she didn't feel her head heavy anymore. She gave a side-way glance. His paw was still on her head but his grip was gone. She was about to push him off and run but what Janja said took her by surprize.

"You want to prove it?" Jasiri turned to him. He had his usual smirk on and raised his eyebrow. "What?" Jasiri asked in a confused way. Janja lowered himself to Jasiri's face. She could feel his body close to her back. "Do you want to do something about us and your clan living in the Outlands?" Janja asked, "Not that it matters what you think, but if you're friends with Kion, I'm pretty sure you guys have talked about this. Mmmm?" Jasiri didn't know what to think. She and Kion had never talked about this. She thought about it but Janja didn't give her enough time to do so. He interrupted her thoughts with his laughter. His clan laughed too.

"Well, that's too bad Jasiri, but now let's get back to business" Janja grinned. Jasiri then realised something. "Janja! Wait" She said just when Janja was about to land a bite. "I can prove it. And it might be the way for you and your crew to survive from hunger." Her voice was calm and firm, showing no signs of nervousness and that meant she knew what she was doing.

Janja gave her a hard look. _I might as well convince her to join my crew by fooling her,_ Janja thought, _And Kion would be shocked to see Jasiri on my side. It could be a total advantage I'll have!_

 _Janja needs to understand the importance of the Circle of Life,_ Jasiri thought, _Maybe I could be able to teach him about it and get him to forget about attacking the Pride Lands and making more enemies. Oh..._

Jasiri had no idea if it could work but she could help the Lion Guard by keeping Janja away from The Pride Lands for a while since she knows Janja may not be able to change his attitude. She just hoped.

Janja smiled mischievously just thinking about his idea.

"Well, Jasiri" Janja tried saying in a nice tone and friendly smile, "Maybe we should listen to each other's opinions and have discussions over it. Peaceful discussions." He whispered the last part slowly.

"I agree" Jasiri said to try and keep him from killing her. "We should meet once in a while."

"How 'bout tomorrow afternoon? Anywhere you want since I know you're uncomfortable around my turf." Janja said trying to get the deal.

Jasiri lifted her head up a little glancing over at Janja. "Oh, well, do you know where Upepo Alley is?"

"Ofcourse. Up the Outlands short hill."

"Well, we could meet there" Jasiri said. Without saying anything Janja got off her which took her by surprise. He usually doesn't back off until the deal is done.

"I'll meet ya there. I'll send in Mzingo to look for you in case you're late...or planning something" Janja said holding back from laughing.

"I'll be there" Jasiri said getting up. Janja turned to his hyenas. "Let's go boys!" The hyena leader said giving one final look at Jasiri before leaving.

 _Tricking Jasiri and fooling the Lion Guard will work. Jasiri will be the one to do my work._ Janja smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Two Plans

"kion" Bunga came to his friend who slept on top of the rock in the lair. The Lion started to open his eyes, all seemed blurry but he could see a greyish blue creature in front of him. He didn't have to pounce it because he'd heard it mention his name and the voice sounded familiar.

He lifted his head up as his vision started to clear. "Bunga? I thought you were going to sleep this night at Hakuna Matata Falls." The lion stood up.

Bunga let out a short gigle, "I was but decided to come here and see you."

"What? How come?" Kion asked gaining his focus around his surroundings.

"Well, you did seem pretty upset when Jasiri left this afternoon." Bunga said sitting next to his friend.

"You noticed?" Kion asked and let out a groan. "Yeah. The whole Lion Guard did." Bunga answered, "You and Jasiri got in a fight or something?"

"No." Kion sighed laying down on the ground and resting his head on his paws. "I'm disappointed. The one time Jasiri gets to spend time with me and it gets ruined. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to."

"Kion" Bunga rolled his eyes in a friendly way, "Come on! You'll get to see her again. It's better than no longer being friends."

"Yeah. I guess you're right" Kion replied weakly. Bunga could see his friend's sad expression. Suddenly an idea came to the honey badger.

"Hey!" Bunga exclaimed exitedly, placing his paws on his hips, "Maybe tomorrow you can go visit her and leave the Pride Lands to test of the Guard!"

"What?!" Kion lifted his head up to his friend, "Bunga, that's a terrible idea. I'm the leader of the Lion Guard. I won't leave everything to you guys just to go see a friend. I can't leave the Pride Lands. Especially with all that's been happening as of lately."

"Sheesh." Bunga replied, "I was just suggesting it. But you'd sure want to see her again." Bunga giggled.

"Yeah..." Kion said in a sad tone, "I really want to see her. But whenever I get the chance. Right now, I've got to do my duty as protector of the Pride Lands along with all of you. And now that my family will be coming back on the morning, she won't be able to come visit the Pride Lands without having to worry about my dad."

Bunga sighed and went next to his friend leaning against him. "Yeah but...We might come out with something that will allow Jasiri to come here." The honey badger thought for a minute and a smile came across his face.

"Ya know..." Bunga said getting Kion's attention, "Maybe there is a way."

"Janja, just what exactly do you plan on doing?" Mzingo asked the hyena. He's been trying to figure out why Janja didn't do anything to Jasiri back at her way home. All Janja would answer him was that he had a plan which was starting to annoy the vulture.

"Don't doubt me Mzingo" Janja said walking up to the vulture. They were at the entrance of the volcano.

"I'm not" Mzingo replied, "But you keep repeating that you have a plan. A plan for what? Didn't attacking Jasiri suppose to be payback for letting that zebra get away?"

Janja walked past the vulture and looked at the distance of Pride Rock. A huge grin on the hyenas face. "I want to trick Jasiri, into making her think I'll listen to her thoughts and form a fake meeting that involves us seeing each other in peace."

"Why would you want to trick Jasiri into that?" Mzingo asked raising his eyebrow. Janja let out a laugh.

"Haven't you realised it? Jasiri's friends with the Lion Guard. And if I get to trick Jasiri, I might as well fool the Lion Guard into thinking Jasiri and I are working together. Now where would that leave the Lion Guard and Jasiri in? A broken trust?" Janja explained and went back to Mzingo.

Mzingo murmured looking down at the floor, "Oh. Now I get it." The vulture smirked.

"Yeah." Janja replied with a wide grin. "Just gonna have to wait for a while."


End file.
